Various types of product storage, such as shelving, bin shelving, fold away shelving and drawer systems are known for cargo vans, cube vans, transit vehicles, etc. All of these various product storage solutions for vehicles require that product be carried into the vehicle and placed on the storage unit. Additionally, they require that the product be removed from the storage unit to be removed from the vehicle.
What is needed in many situations is a storage unit that can be moved into a vehicle on for example wheels and secured in the vehicle and alternatively removed from the vehicle. For example, such a storage unit would be useful in package delivery vehicles. The storage unit could be loaded with packages to be delivered and then pushed into the vehicle and secured to the vehicle. Once deliveries are completed, the storage unit can be rolled out of the vehicle to be reloaded.
Such a storage system would also be desirable for securing valuable cargo in a secured structure outside of the vehicle. The cargo, such as expensive tools, parts or other equipment, would be rolled into and secured inside the vehicle when needed. When finished, the cargo could be rolled into a building and secured for the evening and not left in a relatively less secure vehicle.